ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters References (Television)
This is a collection of Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References that have appeared in various television programs in the years since the release of Ghostbusters (from 1984 to the present). The items that appear below, while significant, do not warrant their own articles, hence why they appear here. This collection is but one of many here at the Ghostbusters Wiki. Please consult the main Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References page for the full index of articles. A concerted effort has been made to present the information in chronological order. Dates come from the Internet Movie Database and are assumed to be correct. All data that has been verified will include images and/or a video clip link. If you wish to add a reference to this article, please provide an image or video (cued up to the reference, or with a timestamp notation) to back it up. An image uploaded to the Wiki is preferred due to the likelihood of video takedowns (especially on YouTube). Any reference without an image or video to verify may be removed from this article in the future. Items in need of an image, video, or some kind of reference have the "Citation Needed" notation. Television 1984 * Laugh Busters (September 8, 1984) - At 8:30pm on Saturday September 8, 1984, NBC aired this 30-minute special to promote the new Saturday morning cartoons. This special featured some of the young stars of the network's primetime shows, such as Alfonso Ribeiro (Silver Spoons), Danny Cooksey (Diff'rent Strokes), Tom Bray (Riptide), and the Kidd Video crew (including Robbie Rist) were on hand for the wacky hijinks. As were James Avery (then on Going Bananas, later on NBC's Fresh Prince of Bel-Air), and uncredited voice actors William Daniels (as K.I.T.T.), Dan Gilvesan (as Spider-Man), and Ross Bagdasarian Jr. (as Alvin of The Chipmunks). Cashing in on the then-recent megahit, Ghostbusters, the special not only got the "Laugh Busters" title, but there was a knock-off theme song as well. The IMDb says that the knock-off lyrics were written by Shuki Levy and Haim Saban (score writers for The Real Ghostbusters). (Watch Audio Clip) * Diff'rent Strokes: "A Haunting We Will Go" (September 29, 1984, Season 7) - Arnold, Sam, and their friends go to the old Maxwell house to see if it's really haunted as the legend states. They get scared out of their wits and run out of there. Arnold and Sam decide to go back, but this time they want to be prepared. So, upon the advice of the janitor Mr. Owens, they don Ghostbusters-eqsue ghost fighter uniforms and backpacks. When they are found by their parents, Mr. Drummond remarks that they "look like space-age Roto-Rooters" (that's the largest plumbing and drain-cleaning company in North America). Later, after they get slimed by a ghost, Arnold remarks, "Ewww. I've been slimed." (Watch Video Clip) diffrentstrokes01.jpg diffrentstrokes02.jpg diffrentstrokes03.jpg diffrentstrokes04.jpg diffrentstrokes05.jpg diffrentstrokes06.jpg diffrentstrokes07.jpg diffrentstrokes08.jpg * Trivia Trap (October 15, 1984) - During the second round, the very first question selected for the $1,000 Race was "In a recent hit movie, what did they call the troubleshooters whose leader was Dr. Peter Venkman?" (Watch Video Clip) * Press Your Luck '(October 23, 1984, season 2) - One of the contestants, Bill, called himself a "Whammybuster" during one of his turns, which prompted host Peter Tomarken to throw out a "Who ya gonna call?" a couple of times. (Watch Video Clip) * '''Press Your Luck '(October 29, 1984, season 2) - Host Peter Tomarken revisited his earlier "Whammybuster" joke at the halfway point of the second round, and at the top of the second half stated that there were "some ghosts" in the board, that the contestants "ain't afraid of no ghosts", and that they were about to go "Ghostbusting." (Watch Video Clip) * '''Fame: "The Heart of Rock 'N' Roll" - (October 27,1984 & January 26, 1985, Season 4) - The cast from the show (billed as "Kids from Fame") perform alongside the season four regular dancers in a concert which took place at the Jones Beach Amphitheater on Long Island, New York. Cast members Billy Hufsey and Carlo Imperato perform "Ghostbusters". This was their second concert in the U.S., and it aired as a two-part special episode entitled "The Heart of Rock 'N' Roll" for the fourth season of the show (Part 1 aired on 10/27/1984, while Part 2 aired on 1/26/1985). (Watch Video Clip) * The Smurfs: "Smurfing For Ghosts" (November 18, 1984, Season 4) - has Brainy and Clumsy use "Autosmurfers" to capture the ghosts of Quarrel Castle. Scenes spoof Ghostbusters as well. * Simon and Simon: "Almost Completely Out Of Circulation" (November 22, 1984, Season 4) - Two Ghostbusters signs are seen in the windows of the comic shop. One features the logo on black with the words "Back Off Man, I'm A Scientist"; the other is a tiny sign of the logo on white (barely seen when they leave the store). This episode also features a brief live-action appearance by Frank Welker as a voice actor in a recording studio. Simon and Simon GB Sign1.jpg|sign in window Simon and Simon GB Sign2.jpg|logo on white directly above boy's head in window * The Facts of Life: "Smile" (December 5, 1984, Season 6) - Natalie (Mindy Cohn) has a heart-to-heart talk with her boyfriend Brian (Casey Siemaszko). Brian is upset because Natalie isn't telling him exactly how she feels; choosing instead to hide her feelings behind jokes. He says to her, "If all I wanted were laughs, I'd go see Ghostbusters again." (Watch Video Clip) 1985 * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) - This animated series features a couple of notable references to Ghostbusters, as detailed on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling Series page. * Alvin & The Chipmunks: "Who Ghost There?" (September 21, 1985, Season 3) - In this episode we get to hear The Chipmunks rendition of Ray Parker Jr.'s "Ghostbusters." Available on the Chipmunkmania VHS tape. (Watch Video Clip) * Inspector Gadget: "Ghost Catchers" (October 22, 1985, Season 2) - has some Ghostbusters reference is when Dr. Claw's M.A.D. Agent Dr. Spectrum runs a scam where he uses a chemical to haunt wealthy citizens of Metro City with illusions of ghosts and get paid to eliminate them. The series itself was made by DiC, which later made The Real Ghostbusters one year after Inspector Gadget was cancelled. 1986 * Perfect Strangers: "Knock Knock, Who's There?" (March 25, 1986, Season 1) - Mr. Twinkacetti is mad at Larry and Balki and uses the Americanism, "Buster" (meaning "pal", "buddy"). When Balki stands up for himself and his cousin, he retorts with, "ghostBUSTER". (Watch Video Clip) * Dennis the Menace: "Ghost Blusters" (September 24, 1986, Season 1) - along with title being a homage to the title "Ghost Busters", the music when the ghosts (criminals) try to scare the gang sounds like the Ghostbusters Theme Song. 1987 * Moonlighting: "Poltergeist III - Dipesto Nothing" (January 13, 1987, Season 3) - There are three references. (1) Rhoda Gemignani, who played the real estate woman in Ghostbusters, is a featured guest star. (2) A lady goes to David and Maddie seeking their help to prove that her house is haunted. David (Bruce Willis) suggests that she go to see someone who specializes in that sort of thing - "A psychic? A priest? Dan Aykroyd?!?" (3) After hearing some spooky sounds, Ms. Dipesto (Allyce Beasley) stands up ready to face the ghost and proclaims, "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" * Small Wonder: "The Lawsonville Horror" (October 31, 1987, Season 3) - The Lawson's think that their house is haunted. Jamie asks his dad, "Who you gonna call?" Dad responds rather sullenly with, "Ghostbusters". (Watch Video Clip) 1988 * Mama's Family: "My Mama, Myself" (December 17, 1988, Season 5) - Mama is haunted by visions of her late mother. She tells Iola about these visions and remarks that she needs a ghostbuster. (Watch Video Clip) 1989 * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: "Slime Busters" (September 8, 1989, Season 1) - was a spoof for Ghostbusters and featured actor Ernie Hudson. * DuckTales: "Dough Ray Me" (November 3, 1989, Season 2) - At one point, Huey, Dewey, and Louie attempt to earn some money by pretending to be "Dirt Busters" and offering to clean the house for Mrs. Beakley in exchange for money. They wear gray jumpsuits, use vacuum cleaners in a similar manner to proton packs, and they even say "Who ya gonna call? Dirt Busters!" 1990 * Cheers: "Loverboyd" (March 29, 1990, Season 8) - Sam and Woody try to sneak into Woody's fiance's bedroom, but when they try the wrong room, he discovers something much more interesting: Ghostbusters playing on TV. (Watch Video Clip) * The Golden Girls: "Zborn Again" (November 3, 1990, Season 6) - Sophia says that she's seen Ghostbusters, but didn't like it because "they couldn't give the black guy one funny line". She then laments, "How about that sequel?" (Watch Video Clip) 1991 * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: "Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk" (August 17, 1991, Season 4) - Plot dealing with a team from New York called the "Critter Getters" which wore tan uniforms with back packs. Shaggy and Scooby at the end of the episode don the Critter Getters uniforms to catch the giant snail monster. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "Zach and the Alien Invaders" (October 10, 1991, Season 5) - had a reference in the season five episode "Zach and the Alien Invaders", in the form of a parody called Bugbusters. In the earlier episode "The Fifth Turtle", Raphael sarcastically says "Who ya gonna call? Mutant Busters?" * Supermarket Sweep (May 21, 1991, Season 2) In the 1990s revival series, the game typically opened with the "Mini Sweep". One contestant would have to identify a product, and their partner would have 30 seconds to retrieve it from the shelves for an extra $50 towards their final score. During the second season, one of the items was Ralston's Ghostbusters Cereal. (Watch Video Clip) * Supermarket Sweep '''(November 11, 1991, Season 2) During the Round Robin portion of the game, in which the contestant partners take turns answering six final questions, Ghostbusters Cereal was identified from the given clues "Spooky, morning, Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd." (Watch Video Clip) 1992 * '''Supermarket Sweep (October 19, 1992, season 3) During a third season episode, a bottle of Hi-C Ecto-Cooler was featured in a game meant to determine something about the price between three items. (Watch Video Clip) * Garfield and Friends: "Home Sweet Swindler" (October 3, 1992, Season 5) - Al Swindler wears a "Ghost-Extermination" uniform, similar to a Ghostbusters uniform. He also wears a proton pack. SwindlersGhostChasersServicesGarfieldandFriendsEpHomeSweetSwindler.png|Swindler in a Ghost Chaser getup * Garfield and Friends: "Ghost of a Chance" (November 7, 1992, Season 5) - Garfield, trying to figure out how deal with a ghost that is trying to scare him, says "I could call the Ghostbusters. Nah, their show is cancelled." 1993 * Maid Marian and Her Merry Men: "Keeping Mum" (January 21, 1993, Season 3) - The "Call The Dentist" song in this British television programs parodies Ray Parker Jr.'s hit "Ghostbusters". (Watch Video Clip) * Beakman's World: "Thermodynamics, Beakmania & Pimples" '''(February 20, 1993) - While answering a question about pencil lead, they entered into a "Mythbusters" segment by Lester the Rat prefacing it with "Who ya gonna call?" * '''Bonkers: "When the Spirit Moves You" (April 11, 1993) - Bonkers D. Bobcat, Sergeant Grating, Miranda Wright, and Ludwig Von Drake at one point attempt to rid of the toon ghost pestering them by using devices similar to the proton pack and are seen wearing Ghostbusters-like flight suits. * Bonkers: "Poltertoon" (September 28, 1993) - Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fall Apart Rabbit prepare to rid Lucky Piquel's house of a ghost and are seen donning green jumpsuits and equipping themselves with proton pack-like devices. 1994 * The Nanny: "Sunday In The Park With Fran" (March 23, 1994, Season 1) - The refrigerator breaks down, so they call a repairman. Fran Fine (Fran Drescher) says that it's a "very sensitive piece of equipment. Who you gonna call?" Niles answers the door, and it's the repair man, who introduces himself with "Frostbusters." Oh, and that repairman, he's played by Fran Drescher's good friend, Dan Aykroyd. Dan is essentially replaying a bit he did on Saturday Night Live. (Watch Video Clip) * The Critic: "L.A. Jay" (June 22, 1994, Season 1) - The fictional "Ghostchasers 3" is mentioned throughout this episode. In the scene that is shown, a giant Mayor Ed Koch is rampaging down the streets of New York ala the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Louis Tully screams out: "Oh my God, save yourselves. New York is being destroyed by an 80-foot Ed Koch." (Watch Video Clip) critic01.jpg|Louis Tully in Ghostchasers 3 critic02.jpg|Everyone in Ghostchasers 3 critic03.jpg|Ed Koch in Ghostchasers 3 critic04.jpg|Ghostchasers 3 Script critic05.jpg|Ghostchasers 3 Movie Poster * Sonic the Hedgehog: "Ghost Busted" (October 15, 1994, Season 2) - Aside from the pun-based title, the episode itself had nothing to do with the Ghostbusters franchise and was about Sonic, Tails, and Antoine camping out and telling ghost stories, Tails and Antoine eventually fearing that the ghosts in the stories are real. Like Inspector Gadget and The Real Ghostbusters, this cartoon was made by DiC. 1995 * Tiny Toon's Night Ghoulery (May 28, 1995, TV Special) - In the "Sneezer, the Sneezing Ghost" segment, Furrball dons a Ghostbusters uniform in an attempt to vanquish the Sneezer ghost. The segment features voice actors Kath Soucie (as Sneezer), Frank Welker (as Furrball), and June Foray (as Witch Hazel). (Watch Video Clip) Tiny Toon Night Ghoulery1.jpg| Tiny Toon Night Ghoulery2.jpg| Tiny Toon Night Ghoulery3.jpg| Tiny Toon Night Ghoulery4.jpg| Tiny Toon Night Ghoulery5.jpg| * Seinfeld: "The Secret Code" (November 9, 1995, Season 7) - The exterior of the firehouse Kramer "works" out of is Hook & Ladder #8. That's the real-life firehouse in New York City that was used as the exterior of Ghostbusters headquarters in both Ghostbusters films. The interior used in Seinfeld looks like a completely different building. (Watch Video Clip) 1996 * Rocko's Modern Life: "Fiesty Geist" (July 12, 1996, Season 4) - Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert load some squirt guns and backpacks with Spirit Away, which makes them look like they're wearing Slime Blowers, when they try to rid their house of a ghost. (Watch Video Clip) Rockos_Modern_Life_Feisty_Geist1.jpg| Rockos_Modern_Life_Feisty_Geist2.jpg| * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: "Y Files" (September 14, 1996, Season 2) - Casper says "I got to do something, Who do I call?" and two guys posing as Ghostbusters jump out (with music like Ghostbusters theme) and state "Somebody else!" and then leave. A few seconds later Casper calls on a phone 911 and the operator says "Press 1 if you'll being threatened by a Ghostbuster". CasperYFilessc01.png|Title card CasperYFilessc02.png|Two Ghostbusters appearing CasperYFilessc03.png|Two Ghostbusters appearing CasperYFilessc04.png|Casper on the phone as the 911 operator suggests as a choice 1 "being threatened by a Ghostbuster" 1997 * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man, two Season 4 episodes reference the Ghostbusters franchise. **'"Dammit, Hollywood"' (January 4, 1997) - Duckman mentions one of the pros of his new job as a movie producer is that he met "the black Goosebuster". **'"Role With It"' (February 15, 1997) - Duckman insults his sister-in-law Bernice by calling her "Stay Puft Marshmallow Butt". * Dexter's Laboratory: "Filet Of Soul" (September 3, 1997, Season 2) - Dexter and his sister DeeDee are being haunted by the ghost of their recently-deceased goldfish. He dons a proton pack-esque "Ghost Capture Unit" and proclaims, "Who ya gonna call?" (Watch Video Clip) dexterslab01.jpg| dexterslab02.jpg| dexterslab03.jpg| dexterslab04.jpg| * Seinfeld: "The Blood" (October 16, 1997, Season 9) - George discovers how good sex and eating can be if only they could be combined. He manages to persuade his girlfriend into letting him eat in bed, and at the same time he makes a Ghostbusters reference. (Watch Video Clip) * 3rd Rock From The Sun: "Scaredy Dick" (October 29, 1997, Season 3) - On Halloween night Harry and Dick stay home alone. They get frightened by some very weird noises coming from the basement, which prompts them to call for some help. Dick plans on calling the Ghostbusters, but Harry tells him that "It's their busiest night of the year!" (Watch Video Clip) 1998 * Dennis Miller Live: "The News" (June 26, 1998, Season 5) - The "Big Screen" segment, in which Dennis makes up a funny caption for a real current events photo, features a photo of a guy holding a microphone, to which Dennis jokes that "in the cutthroat world of professional competitive karaoke, there is no greater shame than forgetting the words to the theme song from Ghostbusters." (Watch Video Clip) * Charmed: "I've Got You Under My Skin" (October 14, 1998, Season 1) - Inspector Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) asks Inspector Andy Trudeau (T.W. King) if his favorite movie is Ghostbusters. Trudeau says that it is Evil Dead II. (Watch Video Clip) * Two episodes of Men In Black: The Series reference the Ghostbusters franchise. The references may have something to do with the fact that Men In Black: The Series was made by Adelaide Productions, the same company that made the Extreme Ghostbusters animated series. Extreme Ghostbusters also referenced Men In Black in their episode Grease with F.B.I. agents Jack Stone and Harry Gannan. **'"The Jack O'Lantern Syndrome"' (October 31, 1998, Season 2) - Frank the Pug says "Who ya gonna call?" in response to Agent K telling him that the Men In Black deal with aliens only and have no jurisdiction over the supernatural. **'"The I Want My Mummy Syndrome"' (March 4, 2000, Season 3) - Agent J jests to Agent K that a mission after an animate mummy(which turned out to be an alien in disguise) would be a more appropriate assignment for the Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) * Honey I Shrunk The Kids - The TV Show: "Honey, We're Young At Heart" (November 7, 1998, Season 2) - The Salinski children go into an arcade decked out in wacky uniforms. A little girl in the arcade remarks to her father, "Look, it's Ghostbusters." * The X-Files: "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas" (December 13, 1998, Season 6) - Mulder calls Scully up to meet him at an old haunted house on Christmas Eve. Annoyed, she asks if he called her out there on Christmas Eve to go ghostbusting with him. (Watch Video Clip) 1999 * Family Guy (1999) - has many spoofs of Ghostbusters. * So Weird: "Family Reunion" (January 18, 1999, Season 1) - Fiona's brother calls her "Little Miss Ghostbuster" after she tells of seeing a ghost. (Watch Video Clip) * The Steve Harvey Show: "Nightmare On Steve's Street" (February 4, 1999, Season 3) - Steve's friend Cedric thinks his apartment might be haunted, so he's trying a few things to help, one of which is the wearing of garlic. When others notice the garlic small, Steve comments that what they're smelling is "Cedric, the Garlic Ghostbuster". (Watch Video Clip) * Histeria!: "The Teddy Roosevelt Show" (May 1, 1999, Season 1) - a comedic show about history, there was a parody of the song called "Trust Buster". In it, president Theodore Roosevelt was dressed as a Trust Buster and destroyed symbols of trust, including a giant piggy bank possibly meant to parody the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. HisteriaGhostbustersSketch1.jpg| HisteriaGhostbustersSketch2.jpg| * Godzilla The Series: "Future Shock" (September 18, 1999, Season 2) - After a freak storm, H.E.A.T. ends up in 2022, where they come across an abandoned movie theater with "Ghostbusters 10" listed on its marquee. The series was produced by the same company as Extreme Ghostbusters, and both shows also share a voice actor (Rino Romano). (Watch Video Clip) 2000 2001 * Castaway Dick (June 2, 2001) - This short, which was shown at the 2001 MTV Movie Awards, features Andy Dick and Tom Hanks (in footage taken from his film Cast Away), showing Andy stuck on the island with Tom. At one point, Tom is annoyingly woken up by Andy's singing of Ghostbusters. The short was directed by Russell Bates and can be viewed in its entirety online. (Watch Ghostbusters Video Clip) 2002 * Ed: "Things To Do Today" (February 27, 2002, Season 2) - Ghostbusters is heard as the show returns from the first commercial break. It's playing in the bowling alley, and when someone asks Kenny (Mike Starr) if he can change the radio station, he says that Ghostbusters is his favorite song and that "nobody gets it done like Ray Parker Jr." (Watch Video Clip) * Lizzie McGuire: "Over The Hill" (July 12, 2002, Season 2) - Lizzie's brother Matt and his friends think they have a ghost, although his father doesn't think that's really the case. To humor Matt, his father hires two guys to pretend to be Ghostbusters. One of Matt's friends notes the leaf blowers they have strapped to their backs, to which one of the guys tells her, "Back off kid, I'm a scientist." They do a little dance to "cleanse" the place of spirits, and as a result, one of the guys falls through the patio. Matt runs up to him and asks, "Are you okay, Mr. Ghostbuster?" (Watch Video Clip) * Do Over: "Halloween Kiss" (October 31, 2002, Season 1) - Thirty-four-year-old Joel Larsen gets a second chance to get his life right, thanks to a freakish accident that catapults him back to 1981. For Halloween, he dresses up as a homemade Ghostbuster, but since the movie won't have been released for another three years, nobody knows what he is. (Entire Episode) Do Over Halloween Kiss.jpg|Josh Wise, Erin Mackey, and Penn Badgley on the set 2003 * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: "Cannonball: Experiment 520" (October 13, 2003, Season 1) - Lilo says, "Nice shooting, Tex". This same thing was said by Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) in the original Ghostbusters film. (Watch Video Clip) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: "Dupe: Experiment #344" (December 29, 2003, Season 1) - After the final battle, Pleakley says, "We came, we saw, we kicked their sissy butts." This is a family friendly version of the "We came, we saw, we kicked it's ass" line that Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) said in the original Ghostbusters film. (Watch Video Clip) 2004 * Two Danny Phantom episodes make reference to Ghostbuster related designs: "Mystery Meat" (April 3, 2004, Season 1) and "Million Dollar Ghost" (June 3, 2005, Season 1). * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Pranks-A-Lot" (October 11, 2004, Season 3) - Mr. Krabs says "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" (Watch Video Clip) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Bloooo" (October 22, 2004, Season 1) - when the guys have a ghost problem they ask themselves "Who you're gonna call?" and Coco answers "Co-CO-CO!" (In an identical way to the "Ghostbusters!" theme song). Wilt answers that they have been out of business for years. * Lost: "Raised by Another" (December 1, 2004, Season 1) - Sawyer calls Hurley "Stay Puft". 2005 * The series Ben 10 (2005) and its successor Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) have many references to Ghostbusters. One is that Ben Tennyson's grandfather Max Tennyson is a member of the Plumbers, a team similar to the Ghostbusters except they capture aliens rather than ghosts with a device called the Null Void projector full filling the role of the proton pack and trap and the Null Void itself similar to the Containment Unit. However, it is shown that it is easy and possible for a human or other living thing to enter the Null Void. 2006 * Bride Vs. Bride: "Shepps-Friedman Party vs. Nigro-Neuburger Party" (2006, Season 1, Episode 4) - This short-lived game show, which aired on the Lifetime channel, featured two teams of wedding parties (four members per team) battling it out in wedding-themed events for the benefit of the soon-to-be-married couple on their team. In this episode, right after the first team participates in the first event, host Evan Farmer comments on one of the participants messiness by saying, "You were riding a tricycle and somehow you're covered in slime. The Ghostbusters have nothing on you.." (Watch Video Clip) * The Sopranos: "Mayham" (March 26, 2006, Season 6) - The mobsters are discussing ideas for a horror movie that they are planning on producing. One of them isn't so sure on the concept of the main character being a ghost. To reassure him that ghosts in movies make money, another mobster replies, "Ghostbusters! Another f**king money machine." (Watch Video Clip) * Supernatural: "Hell House" (March 30, 2006, Season 1) - Dean Winchester yells out "Who you gonna call?" to get the cops to chase after two wannabe paranormal investigators. Also, two paranormal investigators in the episode are named Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler. * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "Billy & Mandy Begins" (August 9, 2006, Season 6) - during Grim's story about how they all became friends, he said that Billy captured him with a proton pack and trap. (Watch Video Clip) BillyAndMandyBeginssc00.png|Title card BillyAndMandyBeginssc01.png|Billy with Ghostbusting gear on BillyAndMandyBeginssc02.png|Billy using Ghostbusting gear BillyAndMandyBeginssc03.png|Billy turning on the trap BillyAndMandyBeginssc04.png|Billy using Ghostbusting gear to move Grim to the trap BillyAndMandyBeginssc05.png|Grim in trap BillyAndMandyBeginssc06.png|Billy showing off the trap in Ghostbusting gear * Weeds: "Cooking with Jesus" (August 21, 2006, Season 2) - Andy compares Judaism to Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) * Robot Chicken has had two spoofs related to Ghostbusters. **'"Sausage Fest"' (October 15, 2006, Season 2) - a clip of two Ghostbusters using urinals and a joke in the phrase "don't cross the streams". (Watch Video Clip) **'"Squaw Bury Shortcake"' (August 19, 2007, Season 3) - Jamie and Adam from MythBusters donning the Ghostbusters uniform and equipment to solve the myth about masturbation causing blindness, which was asked to them by a mother concerned about her son. They drive to the house in Ecto-1 talking about the myth and when they get there, they capture the boy as if he was a ghost. (Watch Video Clip) * Ghost Whisperer: "A Grave Matter" (October 20, 2006, Season 2) - Melinda (Jennifer Love Hewitt) and her husband are researching a ghost that was buried in the wrong grave. She enjoys doing this kind of work with him, prompting him to say that he's "read somewhere that ghostbusting keeps a marriage strong." (Watch Video Clip) * Dancing With The Stars (October 31, 2006, Live, Season 3, Week 8) - Monique Coleman and Louis Van Amstel danced the Cha Cha Cha to "Ghostbusters" about an hour and fifteen minutes into the episode. It didn't sound like it was Ray Parker Jr. singing, though the official site said it was. The judges scored their dance as follows: Carrie gave it a 9, Len gave it a 10, and Bruno gave it a 10 (29 points total out of 30). The couple repeated the dance the next night (November 1st) on the results show, in which they were eliminated from the competition. (Watch Video Clip) * Everybody Hates Chris: "Everybody Hates Superstition" (November 27, 2006, Season 2) - Chris lost his father's lucky socks, which was giving him good luck when he wore them. To cheer him up, his father says, among other things, "Do you think the Ghostbusters were lucky when they saved New York from the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?" The episode takes place in 1984, but six episodes later in "Everybody Hates Cutting School" (see below), which is set in 1985, Chris cuts school in order to see Ghostbusters at the theater. Since he didn't see it at this point, he probably didn't understand his father's reference. (Watch Video Clip) 2007 * Everybody Hates Chris: "Everybody Hates Cutting School" (February 19, 2007, Season 2) - Chris and his friend Greg cut school to see Ghostbusters at the $1.00 theater in 1985, since they're the only people who have not seen the movie yet. (Watch Video Clip) * Blood Ties: "Gifted" (March 25, 2007, Season 1) - Vicki Nelson (Christina Cox), a former cop who left the force to become a private investigator, teams up with a 480-year-old vampire to solve cases that usually involve the supernatural or the occult. Vicki's assistant, Coreen Fennel (Gina Holden), takes out a newspaper ad to help drum up more business. The ad proudly proclaims that she specializes in the supernatural and the occult, and that she will take any case no matter how strange it may be. Upon seeing the ad, Vicki comments that she's not Ghostbusters, to which Coreen retorts that "they had a lot of clients, and now so do we." (Watch Video Clip) 2008 * Phineas & Ferb ''' **The sound clip of a proton pack being switched on is used in a couple different episodes ***"Toy to the World"' (February 10, 2008, Season 1) when they turn on the Willy-Wonka style Factory. ***'"It's About Time!"' (March 1, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshmirtz turns on his freezenator. ***'"Greece Lightning"' (April 19, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshmirtz turns on his robotic man again. ***'"Crack That Whip"' (May 24, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshmirtz turns on his breadinator. **'"Comet Kermillian"' (August 2, 2008, Season 1) - The Steak Containment Unit is a reference to the ghost containment unit in Ghostbusters. ***'"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat"' (August 10, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshmirtz turns on his old shrinkinator. ***'"Put That Putter Away"' (August 10, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshmirtz turns on his atomic leaf-blower-awayinator ***'"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"' (October 3, 2008, Season 1) when Doofenshrmitz turns on his escape plane. *** '"The Lake Nose Monster"' (February 19 2009, Season 2) when Ferb turns the main power back on. **'"Night of the Living Pharmacists"' (October 4, 2014, Season 4) - Ferb paraphrases Egon when he says, "I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought." (Watch Video Clip) * '''30 Rock: "Sandwich Day"' (May 1, 2008, Season 2) - Floyd (Jason Sudeikis) tells Liz (Tina Fey) that he has a partner meeting with Peter Venkman. Later, she catches him in the lie and when she realizes that Peter Venkman is from Ghostbusters, she says that he "used Ghostbusters for evil". (Watch Video Clip) * The Middleman: "The Ectoplasmic Panhellenic Investigation" (August 4, 2008, Season 1) - Many Ghostbusters references: the code names "Gatekeeper" and "Keymaster", "Reitman University", the "Egon Spengler Memorial Award for Excellence in Physics", and "Ray Parker, Jr Avenue". Also Stantz and Venkman, as well as mention of a "PKE Meter", plus two of the sorority sisters are named "Dana Barret" and "Janine Melnitz", as seen in the photo on the wall of the sorority house. (Watch Video Clip) Middleman_ectoplasmic_gb_ref.png * Code Monkeys: "Car Robber Sunnyvale" (August 17, 2008, Season 2) - This animated series, geared towards adults and animated in an 8-bit pixelated style, is about two video game developers. As such, it features lots of video game references. In this episode, there's a title screen for a "The Real Car Robber Sunnyvale" game (a spoof of Grand Theft Auto, with the game's logo done in the style of The Real Ghostbusters logo. (Watch Video Clip) Code Monkeys Car Robber Sunnyvale.jpg 2009 * Disney's The Replacements: "Todd Busters" (March 23, 2009, Season 3) - features a con man who wears a costume based on the Ghostbusters' uniforms (complete with a proton pack). * Jimmy Two-Shoes had two episode that made references to Ghostbusters. **'Ghost Smackers' (April 18, 2009, Season 1) - Along with the homage title also has character Heloise briefly using a PKE Meter type device. **'Toast Busters"' (July 14, 2011, Season 2) - A second title homage. * Jeopardy - this long-running game show (owned by Sony) has featured Ghostbusters questions on a few occasions. ** Show #5806 (Monday, December 7, 2009) - In honor of the Ghostbusters 25th anniversary, there was an entire category devoted to Ghostbusters on this episode. Sadly, all of the questions were super-easy, with four of the five being about the actors who played, or would have played, the roles. The category right next to it, titled "Who You Gonna Call?", was filled with phone number trivia. (Watch Video Clip) ** Show #6897 (Tuesday, September 16, 2014) - To mark the release of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 on Blu-ray, Ghostbusters was a category again. (Watch Video Clip) 2010 * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2010 anime series) - the character Brief is a "paranormal investigator" that wears a jumpsuit with a similar No-Ghost symbol on both arms. He also wears a backpack that looks like a proton pack but serves as a P.K.E. meter with a metal detector attached to it for scanning. The series itself is about the title characters destroying ghosts, but have no interest in the paranormal. In the episode "Sex and the Daten City" of the dub, Panty says "I don't see no ghost." Stocking responds "Who ya gonna call, mother bitches?" * The Big Bang Theory: "The Precious Fragmentation" (March 8, 2010, Season 3) - The gang brings home a box of random yard sale stuff, only to find a "final draft Ghostbusters script with slime stain!" One of the guys points out that it not Ghostbusters, but rather Ghostbusters II, which prompts the other to toss it aside. (Note: Although it appears that there is a Real Ghostbusters lunchbox in the box, a high-definition copy of the episode reveals it to be a scratched-up Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles lunchbox instead.) (Watch Video Clip) * Supernatural: "All Dogs Go To Heaven" (November 12, 2010, Season 6) - While at a crime scene, Dean remarks that "this whole thing is just weird". Sam remarks, "Dogs and cats living together. Mass hysteria." This was the line said by Peter Venkman in Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: "Boast Busters" (November 19, 2010, Season 1) - The title is a pun on "Ghostbusters". 2011 * Fish Hooks: "Big Fish" (February 11, 2011, Season 1) - Milo inadvertently ends up extremely huge, accidentally bumps into a shelf, and a sailor hat and cape fall onto him, making him look not unlike the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. His head is seen bobbing up and down from behind boxes of pet food ala the first look at Mr. Stay-Puft from behind some buildings. A little more subtle, is that Mr. Stay-Puft's actual outfit is sitting on the shelf right next to the outfit that subsequently falls onto Milo. (Watch Video Clip) * Futurama: "Ghost In The Machines" (June 30, 2011) (Season 6) -- Fry has a ghost that needs busting, so he picks up the phone and starts dialing the professionals. Hermes asks him, "Who you gonna call?", and before he can answer, the pre-recorded message on the phone tells him that "the number you have dialed has been lame since 1989". Fry is voiced by Extreme Ghostbusters' Slimer, Billy West. Coincidentally, there was an Extreme Ghostbusters episode with the same episode name. (Watch Video Clip) * How I Met Your Mother: "The Rebound Girl" (November 21, 2011, Season 7) - While looking for a sign from the universe, Marshall sees an ambulance, Hook & Ladder #8 firehouse for sale, a "prohibited" sign, and then runs into Ernie Hudson - all references to Ghostbusters. He requests to borrow Hudson's phone, who asks Marshall, "Who you gonna call?" (Watch Video Clip) 2012 * 30 Rock:"The Tuxedo Begins" (February 16, 2012, Season 6) - Jack (Alec Baldwin) is mugged early in the episode and summons Liz (Tina Fey) and Tracy (Tracy Morgan) to his office to try and discuss what happened. Jack is under the impression that since the mugger was just some normal looking lower class white guy that this is a sign that it's the beginnings of class warfare. Liz responds back with "There is no class war! You getting mugged just proves what I said to you on the phone: New York is a selfish filth monster and, eventually, it gets all of us. It's Ghostbusters 2 all over again." To which Jack then counters back with "No, my getting mugged was New York doing what she does best: calling a great man to action. It's the original Ghostbusters all over again!" (Watch Video Clip) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - This animated revival features many references to Ghostbusters, as noted on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) page. * Archer: "Skin Game" (March 8, 2012, Season 3) - The Ghostbusters movie Containment Unit is in the background on the right when the cyborg Katya is revealed. Archer Containment Unit.jpg|movie containment unit on right * The Mindy Project: "Teen Patient" (November 27, 2012) (Season 1) - When Dr. Mindy Lahiri visits her patient's high school, she is introduced to the latest teen fad: slime. Mindy's frame of reference for slime is Ghostbusters, which she mentions. (Watch Video Clip) MindyProjectTeenPatient1.jpg| MindyProjectTeenPatient2.jpg| 2013 * The Goldbergs (2013) - This sitcom, set in the 1980s, features many references to Ghostbusters, as noted on The Goldbergs Series page. * Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures: "Dinobusters" (October 27, 2013) (Season 3) - The "Ghost Fever Grips New York" montage from the 1984 movie Ghostbusters is spoofed, as well as the theme song by Ray Parker Jr. This is one of the few Ghostbusters theme song spoofs that uses the actual instrumental from the song, as noted in the end credits. The "Dinobusters" spoof theme is sung by Fefe Dobson. (Watch Video Clip) 2014 * Tokyo ESP: Scene 03 Penguin and Girl (2014) - has a group of Penguin-Hunters which look to be spoof of the three Ghostbusters: Egon, Ray, and Peter. * Rick and Morty: "Meeseeks and Destroy" (January 20, 2014, Season 1) - Morty at the request of Rick actives a device used to capture Morty's possessed family on the ship, operates similarly to the trap used by the Ghostbusters. RickAndMortySeason1Episode5MeeseeksAndDestroySc01.png|Using the trap to capture evil clone version of his family RickAndMortySeason1Episode5MeeseeksAndDestroySc02.png|Rick holding the trap * GO-GO Tamagotchi!: "Assemble! Ghost Busters" (September 11, 2014) - Mametchi adorns a uniform and wears a sweeper like device (like a proton pack) while he and his friends walk the halls of DoriTama School, which everyone think is haunted. GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc000.png|Title card GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc001.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc002.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc003.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc005.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc007.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSc009.png| GoGoTamagotchiepisode23AssembleGhostBustersSweepercollage.png|A collage of images of the sweeper * The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (October 31, 2014) - Guest Kevin Spacey does an imitation of former U.S. President Bill Clinton while talking about the subject of Ghostbusters. The celebrity to be imitated and the subject to be discussed were chosen at random from the "Wheel of Impressions". (Watch Video Clip) * A To Z: "E Is For Ectoplasm" (October 30, 2014, Season 1) - This Halloween episode contains lots of Ghostbusters references, as noted on the A To Z: E Is For Ectoplasm page. * Hot In Cleveland: "Cold In Cleveland: The Christmas Episode" (December 17, 2014, Season 6) - In the show, Ernie Hudson appears as himself as the ex-husband of Victoria Chase, the character played by Wendie Malick. While having a conversation about a really bad movie back they made in the 1970s called "Disco Christmas", Ernie mentions that he was in Ghostbusters, and later says "I ain't afraid of no ghost" when she says that she'll come back to haunt him. (Watch Video Clip) 2015 * The Flash: "Revenge of the Rogues" (January 20, 2015, Season 1) - Cisco tells Barry and Dr. Wells that if they could get Captain Cold and Heat Wave to cross their cold/heat streams, they would cancel each other out. That prompts Barry to comment, "You mean, like Ghostbusters?" Cisco then remarks that Ghostbusters was "surprisingly scientifically accurate", and Dr. Wells adds that it was also "really quite funny". (Watch Video Clip) * NCIS: Los Angeles: "Black Wind" (February 2, 2015, Season 6) - Callen congratulates his partner by saying "Nice work, Dr. Venkman," to which Sam Hanna responds with the modified first movie quote "We came, we saw, we kicked some ass." * Gravity Falls: "Northwest Mansion Noir" (aka "Northwest Mansion Mystery") (February 16, 2015, Season 2) - There are a few Ghostbusters references. For starters, the "Ghost Harrassers" seen on the TV look like Ghostbusters, complete with "No Ghost" logo patches (without the ghost because the animators were too lazy to draw it in), even though they're supposed to be a spoof of the "Ghost Hunters". Second, when Dipper finally agrees to help Pacifica, he says, "Fine, I'll bust your ghost for you." Lastly, one of the spells/chants in Dipper's exorcism is "Aint Afraidis No Ghostis". (Watch Video Clip) * Fresh Off The Boat: "Persistent Romeo" (February 17, 2015, Season 1) - One of the kids mentions that he has a mini-fridge stocked with Hi-C Ecto-Coolers (which he says in a sing-song manner). His friend chimes in that it's "the official drink of Slimer". The show takes place in 1995, when the drink was still in production, even though The Real Ghostbusters had stopped airing on ABC for several years. In fact, the drink would get new packaging in 1996. (Watch Video Clip) * The Last Man On Earth: "Alive in Tucson" (March 1, 2015, Season 1) - After passing out upon realizing that he's not the last person on Earth, Phil Miller (Will Forte) awakens and sings "Ghostbusters" to his dream girl (Alexandra Daddario). (Watch Video Clip) * Community: Season 6 "Age of Yahoo" Trailer (March 3, 2015) - Elroy Patashnik (played by Keith David) laments that he will not be the token black guy by commenting that he's "nobody's fourth ghostbuster", referring to the character of Winston Zeddemore in Ghostbusters (played by Ernie Hudson). (Watch Video Clip) * The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt: "Kimmy Goes To School" (March 6, 2015, Season 1 - Netflix) - Kimmy (Ellie Kemper) tries to cheer up Mr. Lefkovitz (Richard Kind) by showing him a yearbook entry for a former student of his who has gone on to do well in life, or so she believes. The student's yearbook entry say that he is "off to Winston Zeddemore High". Winston Zeddemore was the character played by Ernie Hudson in both Ghostbusters films. (Watch Video Clip) * The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt: "Kimmy Is Bad at Math!" (March 6, 2015, Season 1 - Netflix) - Kimmy (Ellie Kemper) and Dong (Ki Hong Lee) are in Central Park discussing movies that were filmed there. Of course, Ghostbusters is brought up, and it is mentioned that Tavern on the Green is nearby. Later, Kimmy goes on a date at the Tavern, where a cop brings up a bit of Ghostbusters trivia. It was a callback to the same cop showing up in Central Park and dropping a bit of trivia about the Friends fountain - namely, that it's not in Central Park, like Kimmy and Dong think. Dong rides up to the glass window wearing attire very similar to that of Rick Moranis in Ghostbusters, and slides down the glass upset that Kimmy's not on a date with him, while music similar to Elmer Bernstein's Ghostbusters score plays in the background. (Watch Video Clip) * 2 Broke Girls: "And The Minor Problem" (May 4, 2015) (Season 4) - Caroline (Beth Behr) doesn't want her friend (Austin Falk) to eat because she's afraid that he'll put on wieght before a photo shoot. Her boss (Sandra Bernhard) comes in and says, "He's not eating, is he? I don't want the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man showing up at my girlfriend's photo shoot." (Watch Video Clip) * 100 Things To Do Before High School: "Stay Up All Night Thing!" (June 27, 2015, Season 1) - The students are having a sleepover at school, and CJ, Fenwick and Crispo attempt to stay up all night so that they can witness the sunrise. A running gag in the episode is that the school is haunted by a ghost janitor. At one point, CJ (Isabela Moner) finds a mop and bucket, which she suggests using to sneak down the hallway past Principal Hader. Remembering the story of the ghost janitor, the dimwitted Crispo (Owen Joyner) thinks the green goopy stuff in the bucket is ectoplasm, but Fenwick (Jaheem Toombs) tells him that it's cleaning solution. (Watch Video Clip) * Geeks Who Drink: "Tricia Helfer vs. Kevin Weisman" (September 24, 2015, Season 1) - A clip of Ron Jeremy in Ghostbusters is shown and a question is asked about it. (Watch Video Clip) * Haven: "Enter Sandman" (October 22, 2015, Season 5) - While talking to Duke in the van, Seth of the Darkside Seekers exclaims, "For Venkman's Sake!" when his memories return. (Watch Video Clip) * Supergirl: "Livewire" (November 16, 2015, Season 1) - Supergirl excitedly mentions Ghostbusters when the device for trapping Livewire is described to her. (Watch Video Clip) * The Voice (late 2015, Season 9) - Adam Levine seemingly insults Blake Shelton by saying that he has "a crapload of music from Ghostbusters II" on his phone. (Watch Video Clip) 2016 * Teachers: "Drunk Kiss" (February 17, 2016, Season 1) - Miss Feldman (Cate Freedman) says "I ain't afraid of no ghost". This is the catchphrase made popular by the Ray Parker Jr. theme song. (Watch Video Clip) * Sleepy Hollow: "Ragnarok" (April 8, 2016, Season 3) - Abby and Jenny fire blue energy from "Proton Wand"-like devices which use a Proton Pack sound effect when they start firing. (Watch Video Clip) * 12 Monkeys: "Bodies of Water" (May 16, 2016, Season 2) - Jennifer Goines (Emily Hampshire) is talking to Cole about time travel/end of the world things when she quotes Peter's "Mass Hysteria" line from Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) 2017 * Bravest Warriors: "Fast Times at Saturn Oaks" (February 7, 2017, Season 3) - One character in the beginning of the episode says "Don't cross the streams!" and the other says "Shut up, Egon". * iZombie: "Zombie Knows Best" (April 11, 2017, Season 3) - Two-thirds of the way through (at 27:48 without commercials), the pun-tastic section caption reads "Gross Busters". The pun is in regards to the cops "busting" the "gross" affair between the stepfather and stepdaughter. IZombie_Gross_Busters.jpg|iZombie: "Zombie Knows Best" * Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (2017) - This movie riffing series features many references to Ghostbusters, as noted on the Mystery Science Theater 3000 Series page. * NCIS: New Orleans: "Dead Man Calling" '''(October 17, 2017, Season 3) - While entering a haunted house to acquire a suspect, Agent Sebastian tries to reassure a frightened Agent Gregorio that "It's okay, I've got my proton pack" in reference to his gun. He then tries to clarify what he was referencing before she cuts him off. (Watch VIdeo Clip) * '''Rick and Morty: "The Rickchurian Mortydate" (October 1, 2017, Season 3) - The President of the United States calls upon Rick and Morty to rid the secret tunnels under the White House of an alien menace. Resentful of being used every time the President has a problem of this nature, Rick says that the President treats them like Ghostbusters. Upon learning of their remarks in the government surveillance transcript, the President comments to his staff, "So, Ghostbusters aren't cool, now? I don't recall signing that bill." * Stranger Things (October 27, 2017) - The second season of this Netflix original series, set in late October/early November 1984, features an officially-approved Ghostbusters connection, as noted on Stranger Things Series page. 2018 * [https://carshield.com/ Car Shield]' commercial' (February 5, 2018) - Ernie Hudson, who has become a pitchman for the service, ended his second commercial for them with the line "Car Shield is who ya gonna call." (Watch Video Clip) 2019 * Teen Titans GO!: "Forest Pirates" (May 27, 2019, Season 5) - Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) tells his team of five Titans that there are no good teams consisting of six members. He then goes on to list several teams that prove his point, including "four Ghostbusters". As he says this, a caricature of the four Ghostbusters from The Real Ghostbusters is shown. Egon looks at a Titans Communicator device. (Watch Video Clip) TeenTitansGoForestPirates.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters on Teen Titans GO! * The Movies: "The Eighties" (July 7, 2019) - The first episode of this CNN miniseries mentions Ghostbusters a few times. The name is listed in the CNN intro, the Ghostbusters are seen in the show opening, and the movie is discussed by current-day comedians. (Watch Video Clip) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants: "Captain Underpants and the Ghastly Danger of the Ghost Dentist" (July 19, 2019, Season 3) - Two references are present. During the comic (narrated by Peter Hastings), expies of Mr. Krupp and Melvin Sneedly are labeled as "ghost experts" with cans of "BooBeGone" ghost repellent. The spray can features a basic rendition of the No Ghost logo. Eventually when Captain Underpants is told by George and Harold that he needs to fight the dentist ghost, he says "I ain't a-facin' no ghost". This is a play on the phrase spoken in the Ray Parker Jr. song. ghostbusters boobegone ref.png|The BooBeGone spray can in the comic book with the basic rendition of the No Ghost emblem. * Miz & Mrs.: "Renaissance Miz" (August 13, 2019, Season 1) - While wearing a weed-killer backpack, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin asks his wife Maryse if he "looks like Peter Venkman". He then comments on the female Ghostbusters, referring to the 2016 movie. (Watch Video Clip) * Teen Titans GO!: "Cartoon Feud" (October 4, 2019, Season 5) - Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) answers Control Freak's Family Feud round two question asking why the Scooby Gang is more loved than the Teen Titans is because of versatile voice actor Frank Welker and lists "Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters" as one of his famous roles. (Watch Video Clip) * Family Guy: "Cat Fight" (November 3, 2019, Season 18) - Peter challenges Joe to a pistol fight. Instead of a hand gun, Peter brings out a flame thrower and a Proton Pack. While Peter shows off his "laser gun," he accidentally wrangles the ghost of Mayor Adam West. West is eventually trapped. Peter suggests they hold him until Quahog gets a new mayor. * Rick and Morty: "Claw and Hoarder: Special Ricktim's Morty" (December 8, 2019, Season 4) - Rick (voiced by Justin Roiland) looks through the dragon Balthromaw's treasure and finds a vintage Ecto-Cooler. Rick offers him $20. Balthromaw is amused by his offer, implying he knows it's worth way more. RickAndMortySeason4Episode4ClawAndHoarderSpecialRicktimsMortySc01.png| RickAndMortySeason4Episode4ClawAndHoarderSpecialRicktimsMortySc02.png| RickAndMortySeason4Episode4ClawAndHoarderSpecialRicktimsMortySc03.png| 2020 * DC's Legends of Tomorrow: "Slay Anything" (February 11, 2020, Season 5) - Ray Palmer (portrayed by Brandon Routh) and Nate Heywood (portrayed by Nick Zano) pose as new teachers at Central City High School in 1989 to seek out Freddy Meyer, who they suspect of being a resurrected murderer in 2004 and want to rehabilitate to change the timeline. Ray and Nate reminisce how 1989 was a great year for summer movies. They mention "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" and "Ghostbusters II". See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos References Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References